


A Gay Man

by Amuly



Category: EastEnders
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Hair, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon after Syed finally makes the decision to be with Christian over his familial obligations, Christian notices that Syed is still struggling to come to terms with his sexuality. Naturally Christian has a fun, sexy way to help Syed out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gay Man

  
 

 

“But that Neil Patrick Harris? Oh, I could just eat him up.”

Syed hummed in his position next to Christian on the couch, but otherwise remained silent. Pausing a beat, Christian turned to study Syed, who appeared to be resolutely staring at the telly, not a glimmer of interest in the one-sided discussion Christian was having about the merits of John Barrowman versus Neil Patrick Harris in the most scrumptious gay actor contest.

“Hey.” Christian nudged his shoulder into Syed's, causing the smaller man to list to the side. Syed glared at Christian as he straightened himself up, but the force of the glare was belied by his smile.

“What?”

There was a theory niggling at the back of Christian's mind, so he decided to test it out. “Who do you think is cuter? Neil Patrick Harris or John Barrowman?”

Immediately Syed looked away from Christian and back to the telly, shrugging one shoulder noncommittally. “Dunno.”

Christian cocked his head to the side, examining Syed's profile. “You _do_ remember that you're out, now?”

Sighing, Syed turned back to Christian. “Yes,” he said with an eye roll. “So what?”

“So,” Christian said, tugging Syed a little more into his side as he wrapped his arm around his oh-so-repressed boyfriend. “So you're _allowed_ to find other men attractive. And talk to me about it.” Christian laughed. “That's one thing we have over the heteros: we both get to gush over the same celebrities together.”

“I find you attractive,” Syed pointed out. “Isn't that enough?”

Standing up abruptly, Christian went over to his bed and started searching under it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Syed's head craning over the top of the couch, peering at what Christian was doing. From beneath the bed, Christian called out to Syed: “You're not getting out of this that easy. We're going to get this sorted out before we end up in another cycle of repression and guilt.”

Fingers closing around the shoebox he was looking for, Christian extracted himself from under the bed and went back over to Syed, who was squirming uncomfortably on the couch. “What do you mean?”

With a flourish Christian flipped the top of his shoebox, revealing his porn collection. “I _mean_ ,” he said, ignoring Syed's squeak of protest and scramble to get off the couch. Christian hooked his thigh over Syed's, effectively stopping any chance of Syed's to move. “I mean we're going to watch some hot guys have sex, and _you're_ going to sit here with me and check them out.”

“Christian, no. I don't- I can't-”

Setting the box to the side for a moment, Christian wrapped himself around Syed, pulling him close. “Hey, hey. Listen: I'm just trying to get you to admit that you find men attractive. You said you had been with a few before me, so it's not like you can say you're  _only_ attracted to me.”

Syed shrugged as best he could, squished into Christian's side. “I guess...”

Bringing his lips down to Syed's ear, Christian growled: “Did you ever watch gay porn?”

At first Syed shook his head, but then he stopped, paused a beat, and finally moved his head in a quick and jerky nod. “Internet,” he whispered.

Letting his hands slide down Syed's body, Christian rubbed small circles into Syed's hips and stomach. “Did you ever touch yourself?”

Again, Syed started to shake his head no before he nodded. “Just.. I...” Syed stopped, burying his face in Christian's chest. He was obviously too embarrassed to continue.

“See?” Christian gently pointed out. “This is me you're talking to, and you can still barely admit you like to check out a guy's pert arse every once in a while.”

“Arms.” The word was spoken so softly, and muffled by Christian's chest, that he barely heard it. But then Syed lifted his head and peered up at Christian, face beet-red. “I... I liked big arms. When I'd... look. Online.” Syed traced a hand down Christian's well-muscled arm. “Like yours. Big.”

Slow comprehension dawned in Christian's mind. “You've got a type,” he mused. “You like gym bunnies like me.”

“Don't put it like that!” Syed buried his face back in Christian's chest. “Make me sound like some kind of... I dunno.” Syed growled in frustration. “Like I don't love you.”

“Hey, hey.” Christian lifted Syed's face from his chest with a gentle hand on his chin. “I didn't mean it like that. But it's okay to have a type.” He leaned in, lips ghosting over Syed's jaw. “Haven't you noticed how all the guys I talk about are smaller than me? How I could hold them down... pin them to the bed...”

In his lap Syed squirmed again, but Christian could tell that this was a much more welcome squirm than his recent embarrassed squirms. “Oh,” Syed breathed.

“And that doesn't mean I don't love you,” Christian continued. “It just means that we also get to have great sex, too.” 

Syed laughed: hesitantly, but it was still a laugh. Satisfied that Syed wouldn't be running to lock himself in their bathroom anytime soon, Christian pulled away with a quick kiss and turned to his shoebox. “So!” he said loudly, sorting through his films. “Since we both have a compatible size kink, I bet that means my favorite will be your favorite, too.” As Christian sifted through his DVDs, looking for his favorite one, he quickly covered up his  _Muslim Boys Behaving Badly_ purchase. Right. He was going to have to throw that one out next time Syed was out of the house. That had been a self-loathing purchase just after Syed's wedding. In the past few months, Christian had entirely forgotten it was in there.

“Ah!” DVD successfully located, Christian closed up his shoebox and nudged it to the side of the couch. He got up and put it in the player before turning back to Syed and climbing onto the corner section of the sofa. “Come here,” he ordered, tugging Syed into his lap. To his delight, Syed settled easily between his legs, leaning back into Christian's chest like it was any other night cuddled up on the sofa. 

When Christian pressed play on the remote, he felt Syed tense against his chest. And there was only one, fully clothed, man on the screen at the moment. Christian decided to take matters into his own hands.

Christian's hand on Syed's stomach made the smaller man jump, then squirm. “Christian...”

“Stay where you are,” Christian murmured into Syed's hair. His hand, meanwhile, was rubbing its way beneath Syed's shirt, pressing soothing circles into Syed's lower abdomen. He could feel Syed's abdominal muscles twitch and contract beneath his fingers, but he kept at it. Soon Syed was relaxing, settling more of his weight against Christian's chest as he did.

On the telly, a man Christian's size entered the room. He introduced himself to the smaller man on screen as a personal trainer. Syed snorted. “I can't believe this is your favorite.”

Christian's mind flickered guiltily back to his  _Muslim Boys_ DVD, but he kept his composure: nipping at Syed's ear in reproach. “I bet you think he's hot, though: don't you?”

Beneath Christian's hand Syed squirmed, then settled again. “He... has muscles.”

Christian smirked at the screen. Muscles, the guy  _definitely_ had. He watched appreciatively as the man on screen took off his shirt, then started to help his “client” out of his own. Christian's cock twitched as the personal trainer hovered over his client – practically enveloping the smaller man with his bulk, without even touching him. Christian shifted in his seat, dragging his erection along Syed's jean-clad rear for just a moment.

“Are-” Syed cut himself off, and Christian could hear him swallow. “Are you hard?”

Letting his hand drift lower on Syed's stomach, Christian played with Syed's waistband: fingers ghosting beneath, then playing with the button and zip. “Getting there,” he murmured. “How about you?”

When Syed didn't reply, Christian deftly popped open the button and zip on Syed's jeans and reached his hand in. Sure enough, Syed was already hardening inside his pants. Christian pressed his hand to Syed's arousal, rubbing it slowly as he kept his eyes on the telly. The two men were kissing now, hands drifting lower to fumble with jeans just as his were. 

“Ready to admit the personal trainer's hot now?”

Syed bucked up into Christian's hand, breath hitching as Christian to continued to stroke him through his cotton pants. He was leaking: Christian could feel the fabric grow damp beneath his fingers. “M- may- m-  _yes_ ,” Syed finally hissed.

Christian kept his eyes trained on the telly even as he grinned into Syed's hair. He waited until the two men on screen had fully undressed to reach a second hand around Syed and push his jeans and pants down to his knees, exposing his aching erection to the cool air of their flat. Syed was squirming against Christian – no longer from embarrassment, Christian was certain, but from arousal. He shifted his hips against Syed again to relieve some of the pressure building in his own groin. Time enough to worry about that later. 

As the client got to his knees and started giving the personal trainer a positively skillful blowjob, Christian removed his right hand from Syed and brought it up to Syed's mouth. “Suck.”

Syed obeyed, sucking and licking and generally drooling all over Christian's right hand, as Christian's left lightly stroked Syed's balls and inner thighs. When he deemed his hand suitably wet enough, Christian pressed a kiss to Syed's temple and removed it from his mouth, wrapping it back around his erection. Syed groaned, his head falling back onto Christian's neck and eyes slipping shut.

“No you don't.” Gently Christian nudged Syed's head with his shoulder. “We haven't even gotten to the good part.”

Wearily Syed opened his eyes and tilted his head, so it was still resting on Christian's shoulder but he could watch the telly. His chest was rising and falling rapidly with harsh little pants as his hips pressed up over and over again into Christian's hand. As the personal trainer on the screen manhandled the client up against the wall and began to fuck him, Christian pressed his lips to Syed's ear. “Tell me what you're seeing. What you like.”

For a few seconds Syed just panted, hips moving against Christian's hand as Syed fucked his fist. Then he cleared his throat and managed to grunt out a few, short sentences. “His... his arms. How he's holding the other one against the wall.”

“Good,” Christian whispered, nuzzling his nose in Syed's hair. As a reward, he squeezed his hand tighter around Syed as he pumped. Syed whimpered. “Anything else?”

The personal trainer on the screen smacked his client's arse a few times as he fucked into him: big, hard slaps that made the smaller man's entire body quake. Syed gasped, hips stuttering. “That. Not... not spanking... but...” Christian watched Syed's slide shut for a second, face softly pained as he continued to thrust up into Christian's fist. They opened again a moment later, focusing back in on the telly. Christian rubbed his thumb along the slit of Syed's erection in approval. 

Syed tried again. “How he's stronger. He's...” A whine escaped Syed's throat, and his eyes slid shut again. Christian could feel Syed's body tensing beneath him, so he increased the speed of his strokes, deciding that Syed had done well enough to deserve it. “ _Muscles_ ,  _Christian_ ,” Syed managed to breathe. Then he was coming, hips jerking roughly up and release spilling into Christian's hand. He groaned, long and low, before collapsing back against Christian's chest like boiled noodles. 

Stroking Syed through the aftershocks, Christian waited patiently with his nose in Syed's hair for him to stop trembling. When he finally did, Christian pressed a kiss to just behind his ear and shifted, bringing his hand up to his mouth so he could lick it clean. Against his shoulder Syed made a disapproving nose, but Christian ignored him. He couldn't be arsed to move just to grab some tissues.

Flicking off the telly – the men on it weren't even done, yet, but Christian figured they had enough for one evening – Christian waited another minute for Syed to collect himself. Clean hand stroking along Syed's bare abdomen, Christian finally asked, “So? What'd you think?”

To Christian's surprise, the first thing Syed said was: “John Barrowman?”

“Sorry?”

Christian peered down at Syed to find the younger man grinning up at him. “John Barrowman. Because he's bigger than Neil Patrick Harris.”

“Congratulations.” Christian teased. “You actually _are_ gay.”

Syed rolled his eyes before snuggling further into Christian's chest. “I still like you best,” he murmured, eyes drifting shut.

Christian smiled indulgently down at him, before planting a kiss to Syed's mop of hair. “Well I wouldn't have it any other way.”

  


 


End file.
